


Pleasure in the Pain

by Kat_is_a_kit_kat



Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, blowjob, crackfic, please ignore this, this is a crackfic, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/pseuds/Kat_is_a_kit_kat
Summary: Tobias absolutely despises attending his father's galas. Too fancy, too uptight, and far too stressful.Jacob takes notice of Tobias's stress and decides to give him a little "pleasure".
Relationships: Tobias Everett/Jacob Myers
Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186766





	Pleasure in the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> i had a mental breakdown and wrote this so
> 
> ignore this 
> 
> please

Tobias growled as Jacob shoved him against the wall, a sly grin peeking from the corners of his mouth. Jacob smiled feverishly as he leaned in against, once more connecting their mouths. 

A public bathroom wasn’t the _best_ place to get this done. Any other location, a bedroom, a car, _any other location would’ve been better._ But at an annoyingly long gala that Alex had decided to host and _force_ Tobias to attend? What could he say, a little pleasure was needed to outweigh the pain.

And Jacob, being the absolutely _fantastic_ boyfriend he was, quickly took notice. He started off gentle, a tug of Tobias’s shoulders and an asking of whether or not he wanted to leave. Tobias shoved him off and shook his head, too reluctant to admit that his own damn pride would never forgive him if he left the event so early.

But with every word that came out of Alex’s mouth, Tobias’s ire only grew. Words about the future, plans to fight off the Sabbat, words that fed only into his own ego, it infuriated Tobias to no end.

He had half a mind to accept Jacob’s offer. Pride be damned, if he had to listen to Alex say another fucking word about Kruger, he was going to blow his own head off. Jacob, being the observant shit that he was, cocked his head and grabbed Tobias by the shoulder, dragging him off towards the bathrooms.

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave?” Jacob asked softly, a concerned look passing his face.

“Yes.” Tobias mumbled back, his arms crossed, pride still too stubborn to break.

“Tobias, you don’t need to force yourself to stay here because you think it’ll please your father.”

Tobias didn’t bother to respond to Jacob’s statement, merely holding up a hand up to silence him. Jacob looked back at him with a mildly annoyed stare. Tobias gave him a condescending smile as he turned to leave.

“You can’t just bullshit me away like you do your problems,” Jacob spat out. “I’m your fucking _boyfriend_ , not your father.”

Tobias spun around at an incomprehensible speed, grabbing Jacob by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall. Jacob let out a soft groan of pain.   
“Don’t ever compare yourself to my father.” Tobias spat the statement out with all the possible venom he could. 

“Don’t force me to, then.” Jacob retorted back, hesitance ever present in his voice. 

Tobias could only glare at Jacob. Blue boring into grey, both their facial expressions warped by anger. Tobias kept his hands on Jacob’s shoulder, with his grip ever tightening and starting to hurt Jacob. Jacob refused to say anything, also stubborn in his own way. 

Jacob was getting ready to tell Tobias to let go of him when Tobias’s hand flew to his collar and yanked him forward, smashing his lips into his.

Jacob took a moment to process what exactly was happening before deciding to throw all his restraint out the window. He tilted his head, pressing his lips harder against Tobias’s, his own hands flew up to cup Tobias’s face, deepening the kiss. 

They spent several moments like this, their lips passionately pressed against each other’s teeth grinding and tongues occasionally crossing over one another before Tobias pulled back. He licked his lips as he smirked at Jacob’s meek expression. He rolled his eyes, a sly grin crossing his lips as he turned to leave.

Jacob’s expression hardened. He refused to be left a panting mess at the hands of Tobias. He reached out, wrapping his fingers around Tobias’s shoulders and smashed him into the wall next to the bathroom door. 

“You don’t get to leave that easy, you bastard.” One of Tobias’s eyebrows perked up as a devious smirk crossed his lips.

“Feisty.” Jacob angrily grabbed Tobias by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together once more. 

The kiss didn’t last as long as the other, Jacob broke away halfway through, opting to press kisses against Tobias’s jaw, peppering down to his neck and stopping at the top of his collarbone, only to unbutton his dress shirt with shaking hands. Tobias watched with eager eyes, half wanting to swat Jacob’s hands away to unbutton the shirt himself, considering the pace Jacob was going at. 

Almost as if Jacob could read his mind, he stared up at Tobias with a devious squint and took his sweet time to pull the button off, his gaze never wavering away from Tobias’s.   
And _God_ , did that drive Tobias insane. He wanted Jacob to just hurry up, remove his shirt and move on, desperate to feel Jacob pressed against him, desperate for Jacob to make any contact with himself.

After what felt like an eternity, Jacob had finished unbuttoning his shirt. He broke his gaze to press a soft kiss to his navel. The heat and pressure drove Tobias insane. He had half a mind to just shove his hips directly into Jacob’s face. Jacob stared at him innocently, as if he was totally clueless to the torture he was putting him through. 

Jacob finally broke eye contact with Tobias to undo his belt. The brief pause in eye contact felt like both a blessing and a curse. What felt like even more of a curse was the speed at which Jacob removed Tobias from his pants.

He didn’t hesitate or take any time before shoving his entire length into his mouth. Tobias let out a soft hiss at the sudden movement, his hips slightly jutting forward before settling back into their original position. Jacob took notice of this, peering up at Tobias with a knowing look as he went back and forth with almost flawless technique.

It drove Tobias nearly insane to even gaze at Jacob. How could he? Jacob staring at him with his large steel, grey eyes while giving him arguably the best pleasure of his life made it almost impossible for anything to come out aside from soft breaths and moans of pleasure. 

Jacob seemed to know how close to Tobias was and picked up pace, moving almost inhumanly fast and with such a fever that Tobias literally couldn't do anything but lean his head back and moan. 

Jacob kept increasing the speed until it reached an apex. Tobias’s hips jerked forward as he came, a rather loud moan escaping his throat as Jacob pulled his mouth off of Tobias’s member with a final lick, swallowing everything. 

He smirked as Tobias struggled to find the words.

It was only after they had both cleaned up did Tobias finally speak.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

Jacob just gave him a warm smile and pulled him closer, burying his nose into his neck. “I just wanted to ease up on your pain.”

Tobias rolled his eyes, using his free hand to bring Jacob’s lips to his own, delivering a soft peck onto them. 

“Thank you, my dear.”

“You’re welcome, Toby.”

**Author's Note:**

> update writin g this gave me a mental breakdown
> 
> this is now an inside joke with me and my friend
> 
> i want to die


End file.
